One Day Meeting
by Fujita-Ryou
Summary: Pertemuan yang hanya satu hari, membuat keduanya ingin bertemu lagi.


ONE DAY MEETING

Disclaimer: This Bleach Chara not my own, dakedo Tite Kubo-sensei yang punya.

Editor: - Soul of Darkness God -

Warning: Chara disini OOC semua, ga bisa buat seperti aslinya, he...he... ^^v

**Ga suka? Tidak ada larangan keluar kok!**

**Masih nekat baca? Jangan menghina, tapi beri saran yang membangun! Okeh!**

Suatu hari di taman kota Karakura di musim semi yang penuh bunga. Seorang gadis duduk di salah satu kursi panjang. Dia tersenyum sambil menatap helaian sakura yang gugur. Gadis itu tidak cantik tapi terlihat manis. Rambutnya yang hitam berpadu dengan warna matanya yang biru terkesan tangguh, tak terkalahkan sekaligus juga anggun.

Di seberang gadis itu tampak seorang berseragam SMA Karakura. Laki-laki yang sangat menarik perhatian karena rambut jingganya. Beberapa gadis terlihat selalu melirik ke arah laki-laki itu, berharap bisa bertemu pandang dengannya. Tentu saja mereka seperti itu, karena laki-laki berambut jingga itu terlihat cukup menarik. Dia tampak sedang memotret pohon sakura dan juga seorang gadis yang ada di seberangnya.

Beberapa jepretan berhasil didapatkan laki-laki berambut jingga itu tanpa disadari oleh gadis bermata biru yang ada di seberang. Tapi sayang, jepretannya yang terakhir adalah saat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut dan menghampiri si rambut jingga yang sedari tadi menjadikannya objek foto tanpa ijin.

"Hei kau! Sedang apa kau tadi!" kata gadis itu ketus. Laki-laki si rambut jingga tampak agak tersinggung dengan nada bicara gadis bermata biru itu.

"Me-nu-rut-mu! Tentu saja aku sedang memotret!" balasnya tak kalah ketus.

"Kau memotretku ya! Enak saja menjadikanku objekmu tanpa ijin!" protesnya.

"Hah? Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang untuk memotret segala hal yang ada di taman ini kan! Aku setiap hari kemari dan memotret, dan selama ini tidak ada polisi yang menangkapku kok!"

"Kau melanggar privasiku! Aku kemari untuk..."

"Oke-oke! Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan murid sekolah dasar! Kau mau bayaran berapa?"

"A..." gadis itu terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Dia diam sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tertahan tadi. "Se...sekolah dasar? Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu! Dasar, anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang!"

"Ha? Bhuh... jangan buat aku tertawa! Orang yang tingginya seperti dirimu ini, mana mungkin lebih tua dariku! Huh... Dasar anak kecil! Hah... Baiklah sepertinya otakmu perlu didinginkan lebih dahulu! Ayo, aku traktir es krim!" kata laki-laki berambut jingga itu sambil menarik tangan gadis bermata biru itu.

"A...apa?" gadis itu kebingungan, bagaimana cara menanggapi laki-laki ini. Dia akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti laki-laki berambut jingga yang tengah menariknya ini.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang ada di seberang taman kota Karakura. Setelah membeli es krim dan beberapa snack, mereka berdua lalu kembali ke bangku panjang yang ada di taman. Gadis itu tampak masih tidak mengerti dengan laki-laki berambut jingga itu.

'Cih, kenapa harus bertemu orang seperti ini sih!' gerutu gadis itu dalam hati sambil asik memakan es krim yang ada di tangannya.

"M...oh iya! Kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendiri disini? Menjelang malam seperti sekarang, daerah ini kan rawan! Anak kecil sepertimu, seharusnya mengajak kakak, atau orang tuamu!"

"Sudah ku bilang kan! Aku ini bukan anak kecil! Dasar!"

"Cih, masih saja bicara seperti itu!" balasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis tadi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" kata gadis tadi sambil menghempaskan tangan laki-laki berambut jingga yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Hah...sudahlah! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu! Mumpung _mood_-ku sedang bagus, kau aku maafkan!" kata gadis itu sambil berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "Terima kasih atas traktiran es krimnya ya!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu pun berjalan menjauh.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak laki-laki berambut jingga yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh, menghadap laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya itu. "Nama! Namamu siapa? Siapa tahu, suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi! Jadi...aku bisa menyapamu!" lanjutnya sedikit gugup. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

"Hm...menurut salah satu _manga_ yang ku baca, tidak sopan bila kita menanyakan nama seseorang sebelum mengenalkan diri terledih dahulu!" kata gadis tadi dengan seringai kecil.

"Hah... Oke... oke... Aku Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo!" jawab laki-laki berambut jingga itu dengan senyum lebarnya

"Aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia!" balas gadis bermata biru itu dengan senyum yang tidak kalah menawan.

Gadis itu lalu kembali pergi diiringi oleh guguran sakura yang tertiup angin. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu dalam diam. Tak berapa jauh gadis itu berjalan, dia berbalik. Tampak keduanya sedikit terkejut mendapati mereka kembali berhadapan, walau jarak mereka tidak dekat seperti tadi. Mereka berdua saling memandang cukup lama dan akhirnya tersenyum kecil saat mereka berbalik. Keduanya pun akhirnya berjalan saling menjauh.

'Kurosaki Ichigo, aku harap ini tidak menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita,' bisik Rukia di dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

'Pertemuan yang hanya sehari ini benar-banar menyenangkan! Ah...tidak! Bukan pertemuan yang hanya sehari, tapi pertemuan ini hanya sebuah awal dari pertemuan kita yang berikutnya. Rukia, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi' bisik Ichigo dalam hati. Dia tersenyum sambil memandang guguran sakura yang mengantar perpisahan mereka hari itu.

**Author's Note** douzo...

**Ryou**: "Jyah! Akhirnya jadinya aneh!"

**REI**: "Ya! Benar-benar aneh! Pendek pula!"

**Ryou**: "Aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan setelah membaca fic ini!" ^^

**REI**: "Sudah dipastikan mereka pasti bertanya-tanya "OI! SEJAK KAPAN ICHIGO HOBI MEMOTRET!" yah... seperti itulah."

**Ryou**: "Tepat! Khu...khu... Rukia juga jadi banyak senyum ya!" :P

**REI**: "Iya juga ya!"

**Ryou**: "Ya sudahlah! Karena baru belajar buat fanfic tentu hasilnya tidak memuaskan! Yang penting..."

**Ryou-REI**: "Minta review ya minna!"

Arigato Gozaimasu

**M(_,_)M** (Bungkuk dalam-dalam)

2


End file.
